Legacy
by BalthazarTheAngel
Summary: To the Kingdom of Fiore has had its fair shares of legends but one legend stands above them all, the legend that taught us that even underdogs can make a names for themselfs. (Historical legends and lores here and their. Minor swearing, bref talk of nudity and what not.) (OP OC x small harem)(Oc x cana)(I do not own fairy tail only the ocs. Please support the official release)


_**ACT ONE: ARRIVAL**_

* * *

 **Act 1: Arrival**

 **Port of Hargeon...**

 **Third person . P.o.v.**

The sun shown through the bright. Lue town down on the peaceful town of Hargeon as people went along with their daily lives. Kids ran around playing as parents watched and talked amongst one another. As the kids ran around playing they run past a peculiar man looking to be around 19 if not 20 years old standing at a height of 6'2" tall with a dark tannish completion, with bright blue eyes and long white hair with a strand hanging out over his right eye. He could be seen wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his elbow under a lack vest with a chain hanging out of one of his pocket revealed to be attached to a pocket watch with a ammo belt holding black dress pants revealing to stop perfectly on a pair of black cowboy boots. He could be seen with what looks like a guitar case strapped on his back. Walking past some kids he smiles at them before he turns and walks towards the town church. As he neared the church he sees kids outside running around and having fun.

Smiling at that he walks up the stairs of the church towards the front door pushing it open and walking inside. Once inside he sees the priest and some of the church volunteers walking around cleaning the church. As he walks closer to the middle of the church the old priest notices him and smiles. "Ah Merlin you are back I see" the priest says to the now mentioned Merlin. "Father Galileo, how was she while I was out" Merlin asked the now mentioned Galileo as the the old priest stocks his beard while smiling. "Oh she was an angel Merlin she is outside playing with some of the other children" The priest said as he motioned for him to go ahead. Smiling he Laughs softly before he went to the side door leading outside, reaching it he looks outside of see many children playing before he spots her. Smiling he opens the side door and steps outside closing the door behind him, walking forward he sidesteps some kids here and there before he got to his target.

" How's my little snowflake doing" he said as a girl no older than 3 looks up at Merlin with a face full of excitement," DADDY" the girl said as she gets up slowly and carefully to hug her dad. Once she was in his arms he got up and spun around slowly making her giggle softly before she hugs his neck " I missed you Daddy" she said she hugs him more. "I miss you to my little snowflake, how were you " he said/asked her as he smiles at one of the volunteers how was watching the children how we're outside playing before he turned around and headed to one of the side benches outside. "I was good daddy " she said as she stops hugging him and look up to him. Smiling he pets her silky blonde hair while setting his guitar case on the side of him to get comfortable to lean back.

"I'm sure you have now are you ready to go" he asked as her as he requips a small pink hoodie and helps her put it on. "Yes I'm ready. Let's go let's go" she said excitedly as Merlin shook his head but smiled non the less sending his guitar away to lighten his load on him. "Well some ones excited, well can't keep them waiting now can we," he said set her down before gently taking her small hand in his before he lead her inside of the church. Once he got inside he went towards the priest to talk to him. " Father Galileo we are leaving back home now" he said to father Galileo as said person looked at Merlin smiling," of course please come back and visit anytime ok" father Galileo said as Merlin required a small but heavy bag of jewels and handed it to father Galileo," here for all the times you watched over Angela for me," Merlin said as he handed him the money.

"Please Merlin it is nothing.." father Galileo said pushing it gently back to Merlin," no I insist consider it my way of thanking you for all the times you helped me," Merlin said as he pushed it back to father Galileo. Sighing he took the money out of merlins hand ," won't take no for an answer Merlin" Galileo said as he looked at Merlin smiling before turning around and put it behind his podium. Satisfied Merlin turned and gently grabbed Angela's hand before he went towards the front door," bye father Galileo,""goodbye Merlin" Merlin and Galileo said to each other as Merlin exited the church helping Angela down the stairs before making his way down the street.

* * *

" Huh it's already dark well let's go," Merlin said as he lifted Angela and started to carry her down the road again. As he continued down the road he pulls out earphones and gently puts it on Angela's head as he plays her music while he walks before he finishes and rounds around a corner only to see a ship get beached by a huge wave. Seeing this he runs towards the beach while trying to make sure Angela doesn't hear anything for she was starting to close her eyes. Reaching the beach he sees people gathering around a ship as it was in its side and many people were around it. Hearing yelling on the other side of the boat over the sound of the people he runs to see if they were hurt only to see a female a female with blonde hair wearing a black dress arguing with another female but unlike the first female this one was more mature and was floating as well as a long blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reached her waist, and a (cough cough) large bust. Getting a good look at what she's wearing he sees that she is wearing a few revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm was a golden armlet and bracelet as well as a headband, three piercing on her tail, a golden blue belt on her waist, light blue crystal earrings, and a dark blue zodiac tattoo resembling the Zodiac symbol for Aquarius under her collarbone. All in all he found her 'hot' for a celestial spirit. Shaking his head of his thought he runs up to the blonde female and a familiar blue cat as Aquarius disappeared back to the celestial realm. "Hey lucy, I think I shouldn't have apologized back then!" the blje cat exclaimed before I spoke up," are you ok" he asked as he got down on his knees next to them gently making sure Angela doesn't wake up. "Yeah we're ok," the blonde haired girl said as the blue cat spoke up," aye we're ok.. MERLIN your here," the cat said going 180 from tired to excited.

" Ehh happy what are you doing here" Merlin asked the now mentioned happy, "aye we came here on a rumor about salamander" happy said to Merlin as the female stared at the male I front of her. "Ehh you know him happy," she asked happy as he explained to her how I was,"yes he is a guild member of our," happy said as an explosion accrued in the front of the downed ship drawing our attention," looks like trouble" Merlin said as he requiped a silver revolver with a marble colored handle into his hand as her flicks it downwards with enough force to open it to its reloading stat before flicking it back in place before he looked at happy. " I now it's to much to ask but can you look after Angela for me" Merlin asked as the unarmed female and happy. "Uh sure/aye you can count on us" they both said at the same time. Giving her to the female he got up and started to the front of the ship. Once he got there he sees natsu being enveloped in purple flames," **Prominence Typhoon** ". Shaking His head Merlin breaths in softly before he exhales and levels his Remington revolver towards the group of Thugs natsu is fighting. As he leveled his revolver a magic circle apeared infront of his revolver before it dissapeared as he pulled the trigger:

 **Gun Magic: stun shot**

Shooting his gun magic bullets fly out of thr gun and hit a few of the thugs before they could realize what happened. At the same time natsu sent out his famous **Fire Dragon's Roar** causing a torrent of flames to envelope the rest of the thugs in a big explosion. When the flames died down and the smoke cleared up, all of the thugs were out and down exept a few hand full of thugs and a mage using his magic to carry him out of harms way.

"B-Bora-san, I've seen that guy before. Pink hair and a scale-ski scarf..." a thug began as natsu could be seen through ghe smoke covering him all but is Erie eyes glowing ominously. "There is no dought!He is the real Salamander!" the thug finished with a scared expression on his face.

"Salamander!" Lucy said in a shocked tone as Merlin Cocked the hammer of his revolver back as natsu started talking," Remember this..." He started as flames started to wrap around his hands, "this is what a fairy tail mage is about!" he said as he dashed towards mage guy. acting quick the mage started back at natsu with his magic.

 **RED SHOWER**

Balls of fire started down at natsu as he kept running towards the mage as he jumped up to meet the mage head on and punched him all the way into the town. "He eats flames and then attacks sith it? Is this really magic?" lucy said watching the fight go on while holding a still sleeping angela in her hand with happy watching as well. "Yup that's *grunts* natsu for you," merlin started as he finished tying up all of the tthugs up and putting them together. "Dragon lungs to emjt flames, dragon scales to dissolve flames..." merlin started as happy finished his sentence," and dragon nails to envrave the flames." "That's an ancient spell that transforms your body into that of a dragon." Merlin and happy said at the same time. "Well in laymans term, it's a counter spell" merli. said as he requiped a communication lamerias as he started to call for the rune knights to pick up some thugs and a mage.

"what is that?" lucy asked, "well originally it was a dragon interception spell."happy said, "oh my.." merlin started as he saw the damage natsu and the mage sere causing.

 **HELL PROMINENCE**

The male started as he fired of a lazer that tore up some buildings that aas hit bg it. "dragon slayer magic. Igneel taught Natsu that," happy said.

"Damn you!", the mage said as he started up his magic and tossed it towards natsu how cought it and started to eat it. " I could eat this the whole day" natsu said hunched over," Hey you jerk" natsu started with a smile on his face as he wiled his face."I will turn you into smoked meat." he said lokking at his opponent. "No, Don't" The mage said panicking hard.

"send him flying" **FIRE DRAGON'S FIST**

natsu said as his fist was coated in flames and punched the mage all the way to the town's bell tower. "Natsu, you should've used smoke instead of flames if you wanted to smome him..." happy said in a food like daze. "This is so going to put a big dent in my wallet," melin said as he held angela now in his hand using his shoulders as a pillow. "amazing... It's amazing but... he is overdoing it!" lucy said as she looked at the aftermath of the fight. "Yeah" "don't just say "yeah" lucy yelled to happy.

Looking up the road lucy, happy, and merlin could see rune knights march their way. "Crap let's run" natsu said comicly as he grabbed lucys arm while dragging her nehind him. "oh boy they never change do they," merlin said as he turned around and started walking away through dark alleyways.

* * *

timeskip

* * *

"Daddy are we their yet," angela said up to her father hiw was reading a book while walked through the steets of Magnolia, passing by venders and pedestrians along the way. "looking from over his book merlin looked down at his daughter nefore smiling and lifted her up into his arms making her laugh a bit, "were almost their ok," merlin said as he closed his book and started down the streets towards fairy tails guild hall. walking towards the guild hall he could hear the sounds of fighting going on throughout the guild hall.

As he got closer to the guild hall someone got sent outside sliding across the ground before the person stopped infront of merlins black cowboy boots. The person was non other than loke, one of merlins many friends. As loki came back to his senses he sees that a shadow is desending ontop of him looking at the boots he travels upwards seeing that it belonged to merlin. "uh h-hey merlin how is..." Loki began before he was stopped by merlins infamous blank stare. shaking his head merlin puts angela down next to loki," stay here ok," merlin said as angela nodded a yes before he started to release his magic causing loki to shudder for being close to him.

Inside of the guild everyone was brawling befire theg felt the magic come crashing on them causing some of them to fall straight down on the ground while some fell on their knees," T-This magic, i-it could only mean on thing," one of the members said as others knew what he was going to say,"He's b-back" he said as foot steps could be heard coming inside of the guild causing his figure to be shasowed by the light of the outside world.

"Stop this senseless fighting before I will stop it myself," Merlin said with a blank face before he did a complete 180,"please you know that it cost money to repair most of the sfuff in here," he said everyone sweatdropped. Looking around he releases his magic back to a minimum as he looks around, " were is Bisca and Alzack" merlin as asked angela peeked from behind his leg.

* * *

 **This is my first time writing a fairy tail story, so please forgive me if I miss spell and butch some of the names. And to clear things up just in case you are wondering Angela is Merlins Adopted daughter and is based of the Overwatch Angela or more commonly known as mercy. I Don't know how to make fight scenes so I'm sorry if it will suck in the future.**

 **I do not own fairy tail, fairy tail is owned by Mashima Hiro**

 **Comment and review.**

 **Merlins Harem: Cana, Ultear for now.**


End file.
